The present invention relates to a trading call system to be used for carrying out financial transactions in financial institutions such as a bank or a brokerage and the like, including a plurality of trading call terminal devices stored and connected to a circuit control unit.
Further, the present invention relates to a method of remote-controlling a trading call system, wherein the storage position data or the extension number data of the circuit control unit or the screen data of the trading call terminal devices connected to the circuit control unit may be changed from a personal computer connected to the internet, through the
network server connected to a local area network (LAN) and the LAN.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a trading call system in which a trading call terminal device connected to the internet (for example, an open computer network OCN) is installed at home, and an incoming call to a trading call terminal device stored in the circuit control unit is transferred through the internet to the trading call terminal device installed at home, so as to enable communication between the in-home terminal and a calling terminal of the caller connected to the circuit control unit for example.
With reference to FIG. 4, a prior art trading call system including a plurality of trading call terminal devices stored in a circuit control unit, and a prior art method of setting the storage position data or the extension number data of the trading call terminal device or setting the screen data of the trading call terminal devices is explained.
The prior art trading call system comprises a circuit control unit 10, a plurality of line interface circuits (hereinafter called line circuits) 11 stored to the circuit control unit 10, trading call terminal devices 21 connected to the line circuits, a plurality of trunk circuits 12 stored to the circuit control unit 10 and connected to public circuits or private circuits, a remote administration trunk circuit 13 connected to an external remote administration center, and a local data administration means 50 for administering the local data related to the trading call terminal devices and the like stored to the circuit control unit 10.
The communication with the circuit control unit 10 is performed by the following method. First, a personal computer is installed to an external remote administration center and the like, and through the personal computer, a circuit control unit maintenance program is started. Thereby, the storage position data or the extension number data of the circuit control unit 10 may be remote-controlled through the remote administration trunk circuit 13, and the disorder of the circuit control unit 10 is notified to the personal computer installed to the external remote administration center.
Further, a local data administration means 50 is equipped to every circuit control unit 10 (or in other words, to each local office), so as to enable setting of the storage position data or the extension number data of the circuit control unit 10 from the local data administering personal computer 52 of the local data administration means 50 through a terminal adapter 51 and a personal computer interface unit 14. Moreover, the screen data (for example, the abbreviation dial data and the like) of the trading call terminal devices 21 may be set from the local data administration means 50.
The personal computer interface unit 14 is the line circuit for an ISDN (integrated service digital network) terminal device.
According to such a communication system, the local data administering personal computer 52 prepares in advance a plurality of screen data patterns for every trading call terminal device 21. When a trading call terminal device is relocated, the personal computer receives the storage position data and the extension number data related to the call terminal from the circuit control unit 10, and creates a new storage position data and a new extension number data after the relocation, and transmits the data to the circuit control unit 10.
In the above method, the setting of data from the external remote administration center is performed through an analog circuit. The screen data for each trading call terminal device 21 is set from a local data administering personal computer 52 or a terminal adapter 51 set inside a local machine room and the like where the circuit control unit 10 is installed.
Accordingly, there was a need to install a local data administrating personal computer 52 and the like to every local office, and when performing relocation, the operator had to go to the local office and to set the relocation data from the local data administrating personal computer 52 installed to the machine room of every office.
Recently, there also is a need to install the trading call terminal device included in the trading call system to the home of a broker and the like, and to transfer the incoming call received by the circuit control unit 10 to the trading call terminal device installed at home, so as to enable the broker and the like to communicate through the in-home trading call terminal device.
The present invention aims at solving the above problems. The object of the present invention is to provide a trading call system which will not need a local data administering personal computer 52 to be installed to every local office. Instead, the storage position data or the extension number data of each local office and the screen data of each trading call terminal device may be set from a personal computer connected to the internet, through the network server connected to a network.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a method of remote-controlling a trading call system which includes a trading call terminal device not directly stored to the circuit control unit, and in which the incoming call to the trading call terminal device stored to the circuit control unit is transferred to the trading call terminal device not directly connected and stored to the circuit control unit, so as to enable communication between the remote trading call terminal device and the call terminal device of the calling party.
Even further, the present invention aims at providing a system which enables to administer and control the trading call terminal device not directly connected to the circuit control unit from a network server administering means installed at a remote site.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the present invention provides a trading call system comprising a circuit control unit to which are stored and connected a plurality of trunk circuits connected to a telephone circuit and a plurality of line circuits, trading call terminals connected to said line circuits, internet circuit connecting adapters connected to said line circuits, a local area network connected to said circuit control unit through said internet circuit connecting adapters and to which is connected a network server, a terminal adapter or router connecting said local area network to the internet, and a personal computer connected to said internet.
Further, the present invention provides a method of remote-controlling the trading call system disclosed above, wherein a storage position data or an extension number data of said circuit control unit or a screen data of said trading call terminal device may be changed from said personal computer connected to said internet through said network server and said local area network.
The present invention also provides a trading call system comprising a circuit control unit to which are stored and connected a plurality of trunk circuits connected to a telephone circuit and a plurality of line circuits, trading call terminals connected to said line circuits, a first internet circuit connecting adapter connected to said line circuit, a local area network connected to said circuit control unit through said first internet circuit connecting adapter and to which is connected a network server, a terminal adapter or router connecting said local area network to the internet, a second internet circuit connecting adapter connected to said internet, and a trading call terminal device connected to said second internet circuit connecting adapter.
Further, the present invention provides a method of remote-controlling the trading call system mentioned above utilizing an internet circuit, wherein a transfer location data of an incoming call is registered to said circuit control unit, and the incoming call received from a telephone circuit by said circuit control unit is transferred through said local area network and said internet to said trading call terminal device connected to said internet.
According to the method of remote-controlling the trading call system of the present invention, the storage position data and the extension number data of the circuit control unit, and the screen data of each trading call terminal device connected to the line circuit of the circuit control unit are stored to the network server connected to the LAN, and the data stored to the network server related to each circuit control unit or each trading call terminal device may be controlled from a remote site by the personal computer connected to the internet.
Further, by connecting the internet circuit connecting adapter to the internet circuit connected to the internet, a trading call may be performed from the terminal installed at home.